


Neighbours

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-03
Updated: 1997-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair's relationship starts to impinge on their neighbors' rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbours

Apartment 307

Jim moaned as he felt Blair shove his cock into him and start fucking him hard. "Oh Gods, yes Blair, do it. FUCK ME!" Blair complied, reaching around to stroke Jim's erection in time to his thrusts. Their actions were making the bed scrape slightly across the floor, and the mattress springs creak, but neither man noticed.

Jim could feel his orgasm building from the combined stimulation, "Oh Blair, Blair, BLAIR! YES! YES! YES! OHHHHH," Jim yelled as he came.

Blair felt Jim's cum on his hand, and gave a final hard thrust into his lover and came, feeling Jim's muscles tighten around him, and cried out, "OH JIM, GODS, OHhhhh..." as he collapsed on top of the other man.

Apartment 207 (directly below)

Henry Mason sighed and rolled over to look at his wife, Sarah, "Them boys are at it again. I swear to God that roof is going to cave in on us one of these days. Or their bed is going to collapse."

The couple were in their 70's but neither of them looked or felt, a day over 50. "I know dear, I worry about that too. But you know, young lust, why, remember when _we_ were first married..."

"Yes, but Sarah, we were quiet about it, we sure as Hell didn't advertise to the whole neighbourhood."

"Henry, we lived with your parents at the time, and both of us would have been horrified to let them hear us having sex. Although, I'm sure they knew about it."

"Oh, Sarah, you know that even if we'd lived in an apartment building we would never have been _that_ noisy!"

"Well, then Henry, go up and talk to them. Explain. I'm sure they'll understand."

Frowning, Henry looked at his wife, "Honey, I couldn't go up there and see them about _that_!"

"I hope you're not saying that because they're gay, after all, our own son is, and you've never had a problem with that!" she exclaimed.

"But I still wouldn't talk to Johnny about sex or keeping it quiet, I just can't, sweetie."

"Always falls to the women to do the hard work, doesn't it?" Sarah grumbled as she sat up, popped her teeth in, put her hearing aid back in her ear, pulled on her robe, and put her slippers on.

"You're not going up there now, are you?" Henry asked, horrified.

"Well, they've obviously finished what they were doing, dearie, they should still be awake. And if not it will be a nice to get them up for a change, I mean wake them up," Sarah giggled at her double entendre.

Henry sighed, "You always did have a dirty mind, woman."

"Just the way you like it though, isn't it Henry," she shot back as she walked out through the apartment, she considered taking some of her chocolate cookies up to them, but then she figured they had more than enough energy tonight.

Apartment 307

Jim and Blair had both skipped supper, so were both now starved, and decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. Both men were preparing the meal when there was a knock at the door, they looked at each other, who the hell could it be at 3 in the morning. Luckily both men had put their boxers on before coming downstairs, so Jim walked over to the door, and looking out the peep hole, asked, "Who is it?"

"Sarah Mason, from downstairs, dear."

Jim opened the door, "Is there anything wrong, Mrs.--Sarah?" He'd remembered just in time, that she preferred to be called Sarah. Blair had come around by this time, to see what was going on. Sarah gave both men an appreciative glance, *If I were 40 years younger, Hell, if I were only 20 years younger, and didn't have Henry, I'd give both of them a try.*

"No, not exactly, no emergency, sonny," Sarah replied, coming in and shutting the door behind her. "I do need to talk to you and the little man, though."

Blair smiled, he realized she wasn't literally referring to his height, but using it in the sense of "little woman", as in lover.

Both men looked at her, expectantly. "Well, boys, I'm gonna be direct about this, no other way to be. When you young men are having sex, you make far too much noise, for the thin walls of this apartment building. Why, you've woken Henry and I up several times this week, and boys, we _don't_ wear our hearing aids to bed."

Jim and Blair, at least, both had the good grace to blush, which seemed to amuse Sarah even more. "No need to be embarrassed, I remember what it's like to young, I mean hell, Henry and I were as happy and horny as you two when we were first married. Course we lived with his parents, so had to keep the noise down."

This made the men blush even more, and Jim finally found his voice, "Um, Sarah, we're sorry, we had no idea. Um, ah, we'll try to keep it down from now on. We're really sorry."

"That's alright, Jim, how could you know unless someone told you. Oh, Henry and I go to bed at midnight, get up at 5, so it's just those hours that we really need quiet, otherwise live it up!" Sarah said, winking at them. "I should go back home now," she said and headed for the door.

Jim opened it for her, apologizing yet again. "No problem, boys, oh, you might want to bolt that bed to the floor. It scrapes back and forth something awful when you two are going at it. Goodnight boys!" Sarah said as she headed down the stairs, chuckling to herself, *Ah, one of the advantages of old age, is the ability to torment the younger generation and get away with it.*

Blair and Jim looked at each, both still blushing, and burst out laughing.


End file.
